Lego Club Penguin the video game
Lego Club Penguin is a game devolped by Lego, TT Games and Disney. It is based on the MMORG, Club Penguin, which was devolped by Rocketsnail and later bought by Disney.The game has no "member only" features, witch makes it very popular throughout non-members. Plz do not edit without My Perm Features The game has many new cool features.Here is a list of them. Connect Account: When starting a new game, the player must enter his penguin name and password. The penguin appears as the first playable character and up to 5 accounts can be used in a single save. Import items:Any items collected (basicly stamps,coins and medals) can be imported to any account connected Stamps:Stamps are acheivments in the game, but are availible for all platforms. In the Xbox/PS3 versions you get achivments/trophies along with stamps.Stamps can be imported to connected accounts. Game Hub:The hub is Club Penguin Island,witch is very large and full of hidden items and rooms. All rooms are avalible from the start, so there are no "? Gold Bricks Recuired" (except for the prize for collecting all Gold Bricks) In-Hub missions:These are VERY small missions hidden throuhgout the hub.A Gold Brick is unlocked the first time you do each one. Every mission is unlocked at different points of the game. Levels EPF Adventures This part of the game is located at the Everyday Phoning Facillity. To unlock it, you must be an agent in Club Penguin.It is based on magor EPF events. 'The Veggie Villian' Overview:This was the final mission of the old PSA. It involves the destruction of the PSA and the creation of the EPF.The level starts immediaty with the broadcast with Herbert. Playable Characters: Your Penguin,Rookie, Jet Pack Guy,Gary,Dot Enemies:Crab Minion Boss:Herbert Cutscene 1:In the Ski Village, there is a large TV. It turns on, and Hebert appears on the screen.He starts revealing the PSA secrets. You will start the level as your penguin and Rookie. First you must find a DVD to block Herberts broadcast. To find it, use Rookie to fly over a gap, then activate a EPF panel. A bridge will unlock, cross it and stand on two buttons.The DVD will now pop-up, grab it and bring it to the TV. Cutscene 2:Night Of The Living sled will now be playing, but Herberts voice can still be heard. Now, simply destroy the sound generator at the back of the tv. Cutscene 3:You get a message on you spyphone.Next, you arrive at the corn maze. You are met by Jet Pack Guy,and then enter the maze. You will now have Jet Pack Guy, who, unlike Rookie, is AWSOME!!!Anyway... Battle your way against crabs through the maze. If there are gaps, use the the same metod used when getting the DVD (Weird that Herbert has epf panels here!) Cutscene 4:Herbert sees you and laughs at you. Boss:Herbert(4 Hearts) He will throw giant snowballs at you and kick you when you get near.He is also invunerble to standard snowballs.To defeat him, activate 4 EPF Panels (each can be used only after Herbert hits it) to launch a missle at him Cutscene 5:Herbert gives you a popcorn bomb and teleports you to the HQ. The bomb explodes,and you,Rookie,JP Guy, Gary and Dot must escape . Simply... ...RUUUUUUUUUN!!! Characters unlocked: Gary:FREE Jet Pack Guy:FREE Rookie:FREE Dot the Disguise Gal:FREE Dancing Penguin:10.000 Crab Minion:7.000 Billybob:Collect 10 Minikits Rewards: 1 EPF medal (level complete), 3 EPF medals (True Penguin), 5 EPF medals (minikit),Corn Detector 3000 (Achive 100%) 'Attack of the Bots' Overview: This is based on one of the main missions of the DS game "Elite Penguin Force" It involves the Test Bots attacking Club Penguin and creating Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 Playable Characters: Your Penguin, Jet Pack Guy Enemies:Red bot, Yellow bot, Purple bot Bosses:Wheel Bot, Snow Bot, Jet Bot, Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 Cutscene 1: Gary finds out that his test bots are GONE!!! He sets of in search for them, but gets captured by them. You and Jet Pack Guy set to find him. Go the the clothes shop.Some red bots will attack you, so kill them all. Next, some yellows will come, then purples. Kill them too. Cutscene 2:Wheel Bot arrives. He throws a snowball at you, you throw one back Boss:Wheel Bot (6 hearts): The easiest boss in the game. Simply throw snowballs at him and avoid his until he dies. Cutscene 3: Snow bot and Jet bot run to the Ski Hill.You and JP Guy chase them. Jet Pack Guy deactivates Snow bot, but Jet bot activates him back on. Boss:Jet bot (4 hearts): He will fly all over the place. Aim a snowball at him to knock him down, then hit him. Cutscene 4: Snow bot sleds down the mountian. You and JP Guy sled after him. Boss:Snow bot (5 hearts): Use the sled to speed up on him and knock hearts out off him Cutscene 5: Protobot emerges, with Gary trapped inside. You get ready to fight. Boss:Protobot (10 hearts): Avoids his lasers and then he will throw giant snowballs.Avoid them and he will fire a missile at you. Avoid it and throw it back using the launcher. Repeat 10 times Cutscene 5:Protobot is destroyed and Gary is released ! G thanks you and then you resive a message from the Director, who promotes you. Characters Unlocked Red Bot: 5.000 Yellow Bot: 5.000 Purple Bot: 5.000 Wheel Bot: 10.000 Jet Bot: 20.000 Snow Bot:15.000 Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000: 753.000 Rsnail: Collect 10 minikits. 'Battle of Doom' Players: EPF Agent Bosses: Red Hydra Dragon, Blue Hydra Dragon, Yellow Hydra Dragon Cutscene 1: Herbert Hops into the Red Hydra Dragon Cockpit and Laughs at you Throw Snowballs at the Red Hydra Dragon to defeat it. Cutscene 2: As the Red Hydra Dragon Dies, Klutzy comes in the Blue Hydra Dragon and he Glares at you Throw Snowballs at the Cauldron 3000 above the Blue Hydra Dragons Head at the right time to tip the Fire over The Blue Hydra Dragons Head to Weaken its Powers Cutscene 3: The Blue Hydra Dragon trys to freeze you but you completely Weakened his Powers, So the Yellow Hydra Dragon comes and Prepares for Battle. Use your Shiny Screen 2000 to reflect the Light the Yellow Hydra Dragon sends at you to attack him. Cutscene 4: Herbert lifts his head and Screams NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Then he screams I WILL BE BACK! and then all the Hydra Dragons Cockpits Rocket away like Firewors 'Operation: Blackout' Players: EPH Agent (Blackout) Enemies: Crab Minions Boss: Herberts Securuity Computers - 6 hearts, Herbert - 12 hearts Cutscene 1: You walk down to the Ski Village to see whats Happening. Suddenly you see a Crab Minion. you get ready to finish him off but all of a sudden you see another, then another and before you know it your surrounded by Crab Minions. Fight the 3 rounds of Crab Minions. Cutscene 2: you finish off the last one and he drops a crab costume. you hold it up and say "that might be useful" and you put it on and walk into Herberts Lair. as your walking down the Hallways of Herberts Lair, securuity lasers come out of the Computers leaving you no way to cross. Even if you went in them with your crab Costume it would still know your a Penguin. And the first word that pops into your Mind... Destroy! Destroy all 6 computers with your Snowballs. Cutscene 3: you continue walking down the hallway with your crab costume until you come to the door of Herberts office where there are two Crab Minions Guarding the Door. one of them says "Halt! what do you want? Now you get in a little Minigame where you have to say the Correct Things or you will get Guilty and be discovered who your really are. Cutscene 4: you walk into herberts office. Herbert turns around in his Chair. "What do you want?!" he said angrily. "Sorry Herbert" you say tearing off your costume "But its time your Evil has come to an End" An Elite Penguin Fool?! Exclaimed Herbert. "Well once I defeat you and your EPF Friends, there will be no Tomorrow!" Now you have to Defeat Herbert, First he will try to Charge at you. dodge him to avoid this. Eventually he will bang into a crate and get dizzy for a few seconds. while he is Dizzy run up to him and Punch him. repeat this process to defeat Him 'Hot Sauce Theft' Players: EPF Agent, Jet Pack Guy Cutscene 1: Jet Pack Guy shows you the Mess in the Pizza Palour then he tells you to find some Clues. There are 2 clues. clue no. 1 is Herberts Hair in the Pizza Sauce, clue no. 2 is the Pizza Sauce on top of the Shelf Cutscene 2: Jet Pac Guy gives you the Trace Tracker 3000 and he sends you off to find the Stealer of the Hot Sauce. Go to the Dock and Crack the Code to enter Herberts Lair. Cutscene 3: Herbert is making the Machine Ninja Adventures 'The way of Sensei' 'Volcanos of Fire' 'Watery Falls' 'The element of Snow' 'Tusks Revenge' 'Card-Jistu Shadow' Games Adventures 'Hockey Legend' 'Sled Race ' 'Soccer Time' 'Bouncy Beans' 'Pizza Master' 'Arcade Crazy' Gary Adventures 'Test Drive' 'Crab Questions' 'Snow Cat Rally' 'The Ghostmatron' 'Time Trecker travel' 'Dino escape' Puffle Adventures 'O-berry hunt' 'The Pet Shop' 'Elite Puffles' 'Play Zone' 'Puffle Hotel' 'Cloud Forest' Rockhopper Adventures 'The Rockhopper Island' 'Meeting Yarr' 'The Giant Squid' 'Save the Migrator' 'Rockhopper's Quest' 'Temple of the fruit' Party Adventures 'Halloween party' 'Holiday Party' 'Music Jam' 'Medieval Party' 'April Fools Party' 'Star Wars takeover' Stage Adventures 'Space Adventure' 'Quest for the Golden Puffle' 'Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal vs Squidzoid' 'The penguins that time forgot' 'Night of the living sled LIVE!!!' 'Battle of the asient shadows' In Hub Missions Characters Character types Moderator:These can activate special panels.They also can ban enemies:Examples are Billybob, Spike Hike and Polo Field.All of them are avalible after collecting minikits, so they are rarley required EPF agent:Can activate epf panels and throw the Grenade 3000, which can break silver armour. Examples are Gary, Dot, etc. Wearing EPF gear gives you this ability Herbert minion:Activate herbert panels, use the Solar lazer to break gold armour Examples are Herbert and Klutzy. You can have this ability if you wear the Herbert disguise Ninja: Manipulate objects with blue sparklies.Examples are Sensei and snow ninja.You can have this by wearing ninja items Tusk:Same as ninja, only he can also manipulate red sparklies.You can have this by wearing Tusks cape Puffle:Can crawl through vents.Examples are Flare and Dubsteb Fly:Can fly over gaps. Examples Rookie and Green Puffle Music: Can break glass Robot:Activate Panels Red Bricks Stamps 'Easy' 'Medium' 'Hard' 'Extreme' Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images